To have a Second Chance
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra has been defeated once and for all new Thundera is looking forward to a time of peace. The mutants are staying in Plun-darr while the Lunataks are being sentenced. Lion-o use a sentence of bringing them before the oracle and have them be reborn as Thunderian cubs. Chilla was the last to agree. Years later Lion-o's wife Liosia gives birth to a baby girl with pale white hair.
1. Chapter 1 A choice

_Mum-Ra has been defeated once and for all new Thundera is looking forward to a time of peace. The mutants are staying in Plun-darr while the Lunataks are being sentenced. Lion-o use a sentence of bringing them before the oracle and have them be reborn as Thunderian cubs. Chilla was the last to agree. Years later Lion-o's wife Liosia gives birth to a baby girl with pale white hair like Chilla's._

chapter 1 A choice

It now a time of peace on New Thundera. Mum-Ra has finally been defeated once and for all. The sword of omens had destroyed the horrible Mum-Ra and reduced him to dust and his Pyramid crumbled to the ground. New Thundera was finally free from Mum-Ra's evil. Lion-o allowed the mutants to return to their home on the planet Plun-darr. But how to handle the Lunataks they were far too dangerous.

"I know the other's agreed to it, but I doubt she will agree to it," Liosia said. "After all Chilla is very stubborn and willful," she said.

"I know she is, but maybe she will be willing to cooperate for once," Lion-o said. "But you know we have one of the Lunataks who already agreed to it standing by if this isn't enough," he said.

"I know," Liosia said. "I just hope it turns out well," she said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said.

The warden saw them come in. "Hello Lord Lion-o and lady Liosia," he said.

"You must Talar," Liosia said.

"Yes," Talar said. "I know Lion-o has been here to get the other Lunataks to agree but I know Chilla will be a tough one to handle." he said.

"True, but we are willing to give it a shot." Liosia said.

"Which one of the Lunataks will help with the convincing?" Lion-o asked.

"Alluro, he apparently has know Chilla the longest." Talar said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

Alluro was brought in chains a guard pushed him. "Hey don't push me, I'm cooperating," Alluro said.

"So you are willing to help us convince Chilla that this sentence is in her best interest?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, many of us Lunataks agreed because we never came from loving families." Alluro said. "I think Chilla will be the hardest one to convince to because she is willful and independent." he said.

"We know, and we appreciate the help," Liosia said.

They headed towards the cell. "Remember all of you and that includes you Alluro must maintain a four pace distance from her, and not try to give her anything or try to touch her." Talar said.

"I am aware of the drill thank you," Lion-o said.

"I understand," Liosia said.

"Okay," Alluro said.

They made it to the cell which was kept warm to prevent Chilla from using her ice powers. "What do you want Lord of the Thundercats?" Chilla asked. "And lady of the Thundercats too, congrats by the way," she sneered.

"Chilla we are here to offer you sentence that was thought of by Liosia my wife," Lion-o said.

"What kind of sentence?" Chilla asked.

"You will be brought before the Thunderian oracle and you will be reborn sometime in the future as a Thunderian cub." Lion-o said. "That way you will be free of you past sins and you can live a new life," he said.

"No way," Chilla said. "Me give up being the mistress of cold as if," she said.

"Chilla the other Lunataks have agreed," Lion-o said.

"Figures they were always easy to persuade." Chilla said.

"Well one of them has offered to talk to you about this," Lion-o said.

Alluro came up. "Hello Chilla," Alluro said.

"Hey Alluro," Chilla said.

"I thought it might be hard for you to accept this," Alluro said.

"You got that right how can I be sure my life won't end up the same as did?" Chilla said.

"I don't know but this our chance to start anew and have second chance," Alluro said.

"But how can we know we won't still care about each other, I know we fight but I still love you," Chilla said.

Lion-o and Liosia were plenty shocked they never knew that Chilla and Alluro were in a romantic relationship. Maybe it was a secret that they kept from the other Lunataks because they didn't want it to be exploited or torn apart.

"Who knows if we are reborn maybe we will meet again and love each other just like we did," Alluro said.

"Okay," Chilla said. "Alright lord of the Thundercats accept," she said. "Now I just want to talk to Alluro for a while," she said.

"I can't argue with you there," Lion-o said. After that Lion-o and Liosia left two lovebirds alone.

"I am glad we got Chilla to agree like the other Lunataks but I can't help feel bad for her and Alluro. It must be terrible at the thought never seeing your love again," Liosia said.

"I think so too, Liosia," Lion-o said. "Who knows what the future holds for those too, but I know everything will be alright," he said.

"I sure hope so," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia thought they probably would never see those Lunataks again. Now they had to head home and tend to their other duties.


	2. Chapter 2 Stork is on his way

chapter 2 Stork is on his way

It had been three years since Mum-Ra's destruction and the new era of peace. Lion-o and Liosia were trying to have a baby. They had been trying and trying, then this morning Liosia took one of her pregnancy tests and saw what she and Lion-o had been hoping for.

Lion-o and Liosia were so happy seeing a positive pregnancy test. "We are going to be parents," Lion-o said.

"This is wonderful, we have been waiting for so long and now we are going to have the baby we have been waiting for," Liosia said.

They called a meeting and the other Thundercats wondered what was going on.

"Lion-o what's going on?" Tygra asked.

"Tell them," Lion-o said.

"Well we are going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"That's wonderful," Bengali said.

"I wonder what the baby would be like," Cheetara said.

"Me too," Lion-o said.

"This is very important Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said. "I know it is important how important is it?" he asked.

"It is important because the ancient Thundercats and the oracle chose you and Liosia to be Chilla's rebirth, birth parents, to give her the love and raise with the love and care and your child, the first white lion ever born on Thundera, so this is important," Jaga said. "Do well, and love and take care your specail future child," he said.

"I understand," Lion-o said. "Everyone this baby is Chilla's future rebirth as a Thunderian cub, she will be the first white lion ever born, and this will be Liosia and I' child," he said.

Everyone was shocked. "Why?" Tygra asked.

"Because the ancients and the oracle chose Liosia and I to be the parents of the child, so they thought it was best," Lion-o said.

"Well no matter what happens the child will be loved," Liosia said.

They were very happy. "The stork is on his way," Panthro said.

"What do you mean?" Snarfer asked.

"What Panthro means is that a baby is coming, since Liosia is pregnant," Snarf said.

"Oh," Snarfer said.

The Thundercats were now getting ready for a baby.

Liosia saw the doctor on a regular basis. The baby was healthy.

"It's a girl," Dr. Cator said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed each other and smiled.

They painted the nursery pink and painted flowers and butterflies on the walls.

Torr and his family would often visited and his ten year old son Tonor loved to put his hands on Liosia's belly. "There is really a baby inside?" Tonor asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"How long has it been in there?" Tonor asked.

"The baby has been inside for six months." Liosia said.

"Is it ready to come out?" Tonor asked.

"No, not yet," Liosia said.

"Why?" Tonor asked.

"The baby still has some growing to do, in three more months it will be ready to come out," Liosia said. "Plus my baby will be about 7 or 8 pounds when it's born," she said.

"Okay," Tonor said.

"If you have any more questions ask your parents and and grandmother, they might be able to answer them," Liosia said.

"Okay," Tonor said. "Huh what was that?" he asked his hands were still on her belly.

"Oh the baby kicked," Liosia said.

"It can move around in there?" Tonor asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Tonor told his parents that he felt Liosia's baby kick. "You use to do that inside your mother," Torr said.

There was even a baby shower and gifts came in for the baby and soon things settled down.

They waited for the stork to come. Which would be soon.

Everyone was excited about the baby coming. As the days passed Liosia grew more anxious.

Today Torr and his family were visiting cats lair. Tonor was amazed to hear the baby was coming soon. Everyone was enjoying food and drinks. Liosia got a look on her face. "Oh my it's time," Liosia said.

"It's time?" Lion-o said.

"Oh wow it's time," Cheetara said.

"Time for what?" Tonor asked.

"What the lady of the Thundercats mean is the baby is coming," Torr said.

"Panthro we need to get to the hospital it's time," Lion-o said.

Panthro helped Lion-o to take Liosia to the hospital.

The other Thundercats were now waiting at Cat's lair for the news about the baby when Panthro came back. Even Torr and family were still there. "Liosia was checked in and Lion-o is with her, I heard the doctor talking to them it will take a while he said it probably won't be till late tonight or early tomorrow," Panthro said.

"That's a long time," Tonor said.

"These things take time Tonor," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Tonor said.

Soon the baby would arrive.

To be continued.


End file.
